I Hate You, I Love You
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a college student who stole the attention of the famous womanizer Adrian Ivashkov who studys with her in the same college. She Pushed and he pulled, what will happen! Can he have her! All humans.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Multi-chapter.**

**RoseXAdrian {{ I like those couple.**

**Anyway, about my story : 'My Guardian The ShapeShifter'**

**I got some reviews to do it multi-chapter especially about when they first met, so I promise I'll do it.**

**I'm not sure when but I'll.**

**Now Enjoy.**

**I Hate you, I Love You**

Chapter 1 :

Rose Hathaway walked in the campus to her next class holding her shoulder bag where she kept her books, notes and laptop.

She entered the hall five minutes earlier, it was usual for her, being late was a bad thing, she knew that the hard ways.

She took her seat putting her laptop on her desk while cleaning her glasses to put them on.

Usually she didn't need her glasses unless she was deeply reading or working on her computer. She rested her back thoughtfully waiting for Professor Petrov.

"Is that seat taken?" A guy asked her.

She looked up and frowned. Here he was Stupid Rich Adrian Ivashkov standing in front of her asking to have the seat next to her.

"Yes." She said putting her bag on it. "Look somewhere else." She then looked away from him.

He smirked smugly. "That's not fair." He said lifting her bag up so he could sit. "See, nothing happens."

She sighed. That partying guy was stepping on her nerve badly. "You can have it all." She said getting up to change her seat when Professor Petrov entered the hall. She sat back, she couldn't change her seat now.

By the corner of her eye she could see his smile widened.

"Wipe that stupid smile before I wiped it for you by smashing your face, Ivashkov." He chuckled but nonetheless he hid his smile.

After the class she packed her stuff to leave the hall when she found him blocking her way extending his hand. "Finally we meet. I'm Adrian Ivashkov."

She glared at him. "I know. Now can you stay out from my way."

"Maybe if you shake my hand first. Introduce yourself second. You know that would be nice." He told her.

"I really don't have time. Now get out of my way, Ivashkov." She hissed at him.

"Hey it's just an introduction. I don't bite, not in a bad way at least." He smirked smugly.

"What do you want?" She said with a look, a look that could kill if it was possible.

"I want you." He said boldly.

"That's the only thing you're not going to have." She said angrily. "Now get out of my face before I punch you."

"C'mon. I was looking for you around the campus since last year." He complained throwing his arms in frustration.

She sighed then she smiled when a guy put his hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Something wrong, Rose?" Eddie asked glaring at Adrian.

Adrian shook his head. "No, nothing." He said before walking away.

Rose smiled to her friend and walked with him to the café they were working at.

Rose woke very early in the morning, had a shower and changed. She came down stairs to find Lissa, her best friend, and her boyfriend Christian making out in the kitchen.

"Holy shit. Not in my kitchen." She cursed and the two lovers froze looking at her. "Get a room." She told them.

"Sorry." Lissa said flushing hard.

Rose was covering her eyes. "Now, I'm too disgusted to even have a breakfast here. I'll go to the campus." She shouted while grabbing her sweater leaving the house they were sharing alongside with Eddie.

It was actually Rose's father's house and they were renting it. Rose was the only one who didn't pay.

She bicycled to the campus. After securing it she walked to one of the cafés in campus. She ordered a coffee and sat reading one of her books while sipping from her coffee.

"And here we meet again. Are you waiting for someone?" She looked up to see the incarnation of Casanova staring at her. Except that he'd thick messy bronze and green emerald eyes which were staring at her.

"Good things come respectively with no break." She said sarcastically.

"Ouch. That hurts." He said sitting on the stool opposite to her. "Can I buy you a breakfast."

"I'd do it myself if I wanted to." She told him while looking back at her book.

"C'mon, let's talk." He said trying to convince her.

"Dad told me not to talk to strangers." She told him with more sarcastic.

He shook his head. "But I'm not a stranger. You know my name, I told you that yesterday. Besides, I'd be less of a stranger if we get to know each other."

She sighed. "I don't want to do that. I already know that you're Adrian Ivashkov, one of the richest guy in campus. The infamous womanizer and the heartbreaker. You party and play around like there's no tomorrow the weird thing that you they still keep you here 'cause you were passing your classes."

He chuckled. "That's not the first time I heard that but it's still predicted judgments from my reputation."

She sighed getting tired of his annoying. "Why don't you go to harass someone else? Someone would actually let you get to her pants?"

"Because I want you." He said again.

"And I don't want you. I wouldn't consider you even if you were the last man on earth, Adrian." She told him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, that's no way to treat a colleague." He told her.

She stood snapping at him. "You, Adrian Ivashkov, are in no position to advise me about treating people." She said taking her bag storming out of the café.

Adrian looked down at the table and smirked. Finally, he'd something to negotiate for. He took it and left the café with a smirk.

He walked to his class thinking about the first time he saw Rose last year. That girl caught his eyes since then.

**Flashback**

He was walking in campus when he saw some guys playing with a freshman's bag. He was short considering other guys. About 5'6'' and he had glasses and all of that. You know, typical nerd.

He was trying to have his bag back but they were throwing it around.

Adrian stood watching what happened when a girl pushed herself between the crowded and said. "Give him his bag back."

"Why I'd do that?" One of the guys said.

"Because I said so." She told them.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to be shivering?" The same guy asked and his friends laughed.

"You don't want to mess with me." She told him.

"Really." He said as another guy sneaked from behind her to take her bag. She felt him giving the guy a punch on the face.

"Bastard." She said walking to the astonished guy who was holding the bag. She grabbed it but he was still holding it. "Let it go or you'll have the same one your friend had."

To everybody surprised he let go but slapped her in the face. She wasn't paying attention and the guy was really big that she fell on the ground her hair falling all over her face.

Gasps were heard from the crowd but nobody walk to do anything. Well, Adrian did as Rose was getting up her cheek had red marks.

"You slapped me." She said shivering with anger.

The guy smirked. "I did."

"Hey you." Adrian said and punched him on the face. "You don't treat a lady like that."

He didn't even know where the other three guys came from. One of them was older, in his middle twenties. The other two were around their age. One with black hair and one with brown one. Adrian knew after that, that they were her friends, Christian Ozera and Eddie Castle.

As for the older guy he broke the nose of the guy who slap Rose then ran to her. "Rose, are you okay?"

She nodded while rubbing her eyes. "Yes, Dimka. I'm okay."

He nodded kissing her forehead then turned to the guy. "Touch her you bastards and I'll be sure none of you stay alive." He threatened them with such a protectiveness then left with her after she gave the guy his back with a smile.

**End of the Flashback**

Adrian since then didn't stop thinking about her. He looked for her around but do you know how hard it was to find a girl named Rose in the university.

There were Rose, Rosalie, Rosemarie, Rosen, Rosie, Rosa, Adrian had a bad headache looking for her. Till he found the guy she saved.

**Flashback**

"Hey you." He called running to catch the guy.

The guy looked at him worried. "Are you calling me?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes you. I need a favor."

"From me?" The guy asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yes, I want you to tell me her name. The girl who took your bag from the guys who took it."

"They took my bag all the time." He said sadly.

"Look, nobody will take your bag if I warned them myself. Tell me her name and I'll do it for you." Adrian told him.

The guy's face lit. "Really?"

Adrian nodded. "Really. You've my word in that."

The guy nodded. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Her name. The girl with the long brown hair. The one the guy slapped her face when she took your bag from him." I told him.

The guy's face darkened. "Oh."

"What? Did something happen to her?" Adrian asked.

The guy shook his head. "No but she left after her last exam."

"I just need her name. She'll come back next year, right?" Adrian said.

The guy nodded. "Yes, she'll."

"Okay then tell me her name."

"But she may become angry at me if I told you." He said. "She's a good girl and you're.. well, you've a lot of girls around." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her. Really."

"Do you promise with your life?"

I nodded. "Yes, I promise with my life. Now can you give me her name?"

The guy finally nodded. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

Adrian thanked him and since then George was under Adrian's protection, no one would take his bag to play with.

**End of the Flashback**

"Hey you." Rose walked to where Adrian was sitting with his friends.

He looked up and smiled, his plan worked very well. "Hello Rose."

"Cut the crap. Where' my note?" She said harshly.

"And how am I supposed to know where's your notebook?"

"Because you were the one who took it when I left the café yesterday." She told him.

"Oh." He said standing up and walking with her away from his group.

"Don't play with me Ivashkov. I'm not in the mood for your games." She told him harshly.

"Let me take you in a date."

"Take your ass to a date." She told him.

"C'mon, one date and I'll find your notebook for you."

"I told you I'm not going out with you even if you were the last man on this earth. I don't want anything to do with a womanizer like you." She told him with a glare.

"C'mon babe. One date." He said again.

She snapped at him. "Not in this life and even the next one, Ivashkov. Now give me my note."

He shook his head. "A date first."

"My. Notebook." She hissed.

"Fine, let's make a deal. I'll reserve a table in a restaurant. If you want your notebook join me there."

"I don't make deals with the devil."

"Ouch, that hurts. C'mon babe. One date."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Babe. I'm Rose."

"Fine, whatever you want. Just say yes."

Rose thought for a moment then nodded. "Fine. I'll come. The dinner 6 o'clock."

Adrian grinned and nodded. "I'll be there waiting."

Rose just ignored him and walked away.

**I'll update very soon, just read and review.**

**Much Love,**

**Dr. Rose Hathaway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**I Hate You, I Love You**

**Chapter 2 :**

At 6 o'clock Adrian was sitting to a table smiling waiting for Rose. Finally he made her to agree to go to a date with him.

He was so proud of himself. It was easy.

Rose entered the restaurant wearing a black skinny jeans red top and gray sweater. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

Adrian thought if it was a date or studying appointment. Nonetheless he thought she was beautiful wearing anything.

He smiled at her. She saw him and now she was walking to the table. He stood to pull the chair for her.

She glared at him. "Where's my notebook? I'm not sitting till I see it."

He sighed taking the notebook showing it to her. "Are you happy, now can we sit?"

She took it from him. "I want to be sure it's mine." She looked and was sure it was hers. "Thank you." And she turned around.

"Hey, where are you going to?" Adrian called.

"Leaving. I said I'll come but I didn't say anything about staying, Ivashkov."

She got to the door and came out to the fresh air as he was chasing her. "Hey, wait. You can't do that."

She smirked. "I just did."

"That's not fair."

"You've been harassing me since the beginning of the year, you've no right to take about fairness."

"C'mon a date won't hurt you."

"Actually, it'll. I don't want to go out with you 'cause I know what do you want and I'm not giving it to you."

"You don't know what I want."

"Actually, I do. You want to get to my pants then walked around saying that you fuck Rose Hathaway."

"I'm not going to do such a thing." He told her offended.

She nodded. "Sure you're. You're a party fucker boy, you're not going to change."

"Maybe I'll for the One." He said.

She smirked. "And that's surely not me. Besides, I don't believe you can ever change."

"That's so hypercritical."

"Listen, I'm tired and I don't want more annoying. So just shut up, okay." She said that and rode her bicycle away from him.

Not that easy Adrian.

Rose came downstairs one night after she'd a shower humming some songs. "Hey Eddie." She said sitting with him in the couch.

"Hey. You got a delivery." He told her.

"A delivery?" She said surprised and he pointed at the far coffee table.

"It came when you were in the shower." He told her and she sighed walking to see.

It was a big bouquet of red roses, something amazing and with high taste.

"I think you've a secret admirer." Eddie told her with a laugh.

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

She took the card from the bouquet and looked at it.

[Happy Saint Agnes' Eve.

Dream of me, 'cause I'll do the same.

-Adrian Ivashkov.

P.S. Don't throw the roses away, even if you went mad.]

"Hey Eddie, what's the date?" She asked after a sighed.

"It's the 19th. Why?"

"Do you know what's Saint Agnes' Eve?" She asked while smelling the roses. She was mad at him for what he did but the roses were so beautiful to be thrown away.

"Let me check?" He said typing the words in his laptop, googling them. He burst out laughing.

"What?" Said Rose running to look at the screen.

"It's tonight, Rose." He told her.

She looked at the screen and cursed Adrian several times.

_[Saint Agnes' Eve is the 20__th__ night of January. In Britain especially, some people believe that if a girl saw a guy in her dream at this night they were going to marry.]_

"Nice flowers." Said Lissa who just came from outside with her boyfriend.

"Take them all." Rose said with a frown.

Lissa took the card from the bouquet and she read it along with Christian. "Is he serious?" Christian asked.

"Do you know about this night?" Rose asked.

Christian nodded. "Yeah. They think if you saw someone in your dream that night you're going to marry him."

"That's why he wrote 'dream of me'." Lissa said.

"Maybe I'll be dreaming of him dying or something." Rose said and left to the kitchen to have a beer.

"I'd an amazing dream last night." Adrian said sitting next to Rose in the class. "It was all about you."

"Was it about me killing you?" She asked.

He chuckled shaking his head. "No, actually, it was about more interesting thing. So did you get my flowers?"

She glared at him. "Why don't you stop stalking me?"

"Did you dream of me?"

She sighed shaking her head. "No, are you happy now. Get away from me."

"You know it's almost Valentine's day."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "It's almost a month for the Valentine's, Brainless."

"Well, with you I've to be prepared very early to convince you." He said logically.

She sighed. "I'm not going in any date with you let alone spending the Valentine's with you."

"Why? What are you going to do then?" He asked.

"None of your business. Now shut up and let me listen." She glared at him and he shut his mouth, for five minutes.

"Let's have dinner together." He said.

She shook her head. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, I always have such a dream and now I want to make it real."

"Fuck off." She told him.

"C'mon give me a chance."

"There's no use in such a chance." She told him.

"I can change. I'll show you."

"People can't change, especially you." She told him.

"Fine, you can say no but I'm fighting till you say yes." He told her.

"Don't hold your breath." She told him then ignored him for the rest of the lecture.

"Go away." Rose snapped at Adrian. He was following her around for the whole day. He was waiting for her out of the rest room and out of her classes.

Even in the café she worked in. He didn't leave her alone unless at the end of the day or if he wanted to go the bathroom or a class though he already had his schedule to match her as much as possible.

He shook his head. "I'm not till you agree on coming with me in a date."

"No. No. No. Just leave me alone. "

"You've to. I'm not leaving you unless you said yes. For real Rose. I'll live in a tent next to your house if I've to."

She sighed. "Oh my god, stop. I'm sick of your noise pollution. You're so annoying." And she sneezed. "Great, just great."

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'll be when you leave me alone." She told him.

"Oh, that's not going to happen babe."

"I'm not your babe. You can't call me that."

He shrugged. "You'll be. You'll be."

"Go away." She said taking her bike to ride to her house leaving him behind.

Now Rose's house was filled of roses, red roses everywhere. Adrian now was sending them to her every night.

And last weekend with the flowers he'd send Pride and Prejudice for her to read.

The next day Rose woke up with a high temperature, sneezing and coughing. "Great." She murmured to herself before falling back to sleep. She'd to miss her classes for the day.

When it was lunch time she woke up and went downstairs to hear someone knocking on the door. "Coming." She called walking to the door then she opened it. "Oh boy."

She found Adrian standing at her front porch with a smile. He saw her and frown. "Are you okay?"

Rose sneezed. "I'm sick. I'm in no mood to fight with you, Adrian."

"Then say yes." He told her.

"Goodbye Adrian." She said trying to close the door.

But he slid in. "Adriaaaaaaaaaan." She shouted at him.

"Relax, I came here to check on you. You missed all your morning classes."

"Because I'm sick." She told him.

He nodded. "I know, that's why I brought you your favorite soup and some aspirin with orange juice. You'll feel better after this combination."

Rose sighed and walked to the kitchen. He took it as a sign and followed her, closing the door behind him.

He heated the soup for her as she sat on the stool after she took the aspirin. Three things for her to do, coughing, sneezing and watching him.

He gave her a big bowl of soup with some loaf. "Thank you." She said and took the spoon.

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

After she was half way in her soup she noticed him looking at her.

"What?" She frowned.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Aren't you eating?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'd some sandwich in my way. I can use some beer though."

She nodded. "Sure. There are some in the fridge."

He nodded walking there.

A while later he left her to have some rest.

The next day Rose was feeling better so she went to her classes.

She left after her second class to the café to have something to eat when a guy came putting a bouquet of red roses on her table and left fast. "Seriously?"

She sighed looking at the bouquet. She saw the card between the velvet petals. She took it and read.

[Glad that you feel better.

I'll see you soon.

Adrian Ivashkov.]

She sighed. "I hope not." She murmured while looking in her bag for her book.

But she wasn't that lucky. Someone pulled the stool in front of her and sat to the same table. She looked up to see Adrian grinning at her she sneezed right away. "Oh. C'mon."

"Great. Now I'm allergic to you. Can you leave me alone?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not likely. We missed you around here."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Even when I was sick I couldn't have a day off from you."

Adrian frowned. "C'mon, I was trying to help."

"And I'm grateful but maybe you should leave me alone." She told him.

"Let's go in a date and I may leave you alone." He told her.

"Lair." She said before biting from her sandwich. "After what you did I'm sure you're not going to give up after one date."

He laughed. "At least you would try. Maybe I'll show you how much I've changed."

Rose put her sandwich away resting her forehead on the cold table. "Adrian, leave me alone. I've enough headache without you being added to it."

"Maybe you should change your glasses." He told her smugly.

"Maybe I should change my stalker." She told him. "Did you know they put stalker in jail or in mental institution."

"C'mon, I know what does stalker mean. I don't call you at midnight or scare you all the time. I'm harmless for you, Rosie."

Rose sighed. "It's Rose."

Adrian shook his head. "It's your new nickname."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Look, I got that you want to follow me around 24/7 but can you do it silently. At least I can pretend that you're not here."

Adrian shook his head. "How am I supposed to show you my changes while I'm silent?"

"Maybe you can show me that you changed your habit in talking all the time." She told him.

He looked at her and burst out laughing. She threw the box of the napkins at him. "That's not funny."

He shook his head. "It's not funny. I'm just amazed by you. You're pulling me to you every time, with every word you say. With every sarcastic comment you say. With your beauty and your intelligence. Now are you going with me in a date?"

Rose sighed. "And you'll leave me alone after that?"

"I'll try." He told her sincerely.

She sighed. "Adrian.."

But he cut her off. "I'm serious Rose. It's hard to just let you go. I was looking for you since I saw you last year, then when I found you I tried to seduce you. Do you know what happened? You seduced me. You pulled me to you and now I think I'm in love with you. Now that's not an easy thing to do."

Rose looked at him and laughed. "You, Adrian Ivashkov, love me? Yeah, right. Maybe you should find new lines." She said and walked out of the café.

Adrian looked at her with sad eyes. He poured his heart for her and she laughed at him while stepping over his feelings. His everything.

He sighed getting up to leave to his apartment. He was exhausted from chasing his Rose.

"What's going on, Rose?" Lissa asked Rose when she saw her daydreaming while playing with a red rose.

"Adrian told me he loves me." She said automatically.

"What?" Lissa felt like someone had slapped her on the face. "Adrian Ivashkov?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, Adrian Fucking Ivashkov."

"And what did you tell him?" Lissa asked.

"I laughed at him and told him not to use his lines with me, or something like that. I don't know, I'm tired I'll go to bed." Rose said and walked to the stairs.

Rose was riding her bike back to her house when she asked herself why Adrian didn't show up for the past two days at all. She didn't hear about him or got anything from him which was so weird.

She used to him running and walking around her. Sitting next to her in the class, annoying the shit out of her. But still..

She thought that he might be partying heavily and that he'd be showing himself tomorrow.

Surprisingly Adrian didn't show up the next day.

When it was the fourth day and Adrian didn't show up till lunch Rose felt worried.

She saw George walking around and ran to him. "Hey George."

"Hey Rose. How're you?" He said hugging her.

"I'm fine. How're you?"

He grinned and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Hey I want to ask you, did you see Adrian?"

George shook his head. "No. He didn't come to the campus for four days. I think he's sick or something." He told her.

"Do you know where he lives?" She asked him.

"Yeah, let me right the address for you." He told her while writing something in a small piece of paper.

"Thank you George." Rose said and he smiled to her.

"You're welcome." He said.

She walked to where she parked her bike and rode it to Adrian's apartment.

She knocked on the door. "Open up, Ivashkov." She called but didn't get any answer.

She knocked again and again till she became tired of knocking. "What the hell?" She was sure he was there since his car was parked in front of the building.

She went to the janitor. "Excuse me sir."

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes, what can I do for you, Miss?"

"I was wondering, is Adrian Ivashkov left of something?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, he didn't."

"Is something wrong with him? I kept knocking on his door but no answer."

"I'm not really sure."

"Can you check on his for me. Please. He didn't come to the college for four days and I'm worried."

He was thoughtful for a moment but when he noticed how worried she was he nodded. "Okay. Let's go." He said and they went to Adrian's door.

He took his keys out and opened the door. He stepped inside for a foot only. "Mr. Ivashkov."

But no answer and he looked at Rose. "Can I've a look? Maybe he's in his room or something."

He nodded and they walked to his room. It was a total mess but Adrian wasn't there.

She wasn't sure but something told her to look in the bathroom, she did and she found Adrian passed put next to the sink with a very pale face.

She gasped. "Oh my god. Call 911." She shouted at the janitor and ran to hold Adrian. "Oh my god. Adrian. Adrian, are you okay?" She laid his head on her lap. "Adrian answer me." But Adrian wasn't there.

**Hope You Like It.**

**Read And Review.**

**Much Much Love,**

**Dr. Rose Hathaway)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys rock. {{ Can I've more of them? Please. Puppy's eyes.**

**Anyway, 'cause you're amazing and I'm amazing I'm updating ASAP. :) 'Cause I love you guys 3**

**Read, Enjoy And Review**

**XXXXXX**

**I Hate you, I Love You**

Chapter 3 :

"Is he going to be okay?" Rose asked the doctor after he came out of Adrian's room.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, don't worry. But he needs time to recover. He was in a very bad shape. If you were late he'd not be able to make it. He was dehydrated and his blood was full of alcohols and other drugs. He wasn't eating for more than two days that I'm sure of." Then he smiled. "Don't worry miss, your boyfriend will be fine in no time." He said and left her.

She sighed. Now, he's calling him my boyfriend. Great.

She entered the room to find still asleep Adrian. There were lots of tube and wires attached to him.

She walked and sat on the chair next to his bed, hesitantly she took his hand in hers stroking its back with her thumb. "Look what you did, Crazy. You almost killed yourself, Ivashkov." She whispered. She felt so guilty that it was all her fault.

When she was sick though he knew she'd her friends with her, he came right away to check and take care of her. She waited four days. Four freaking days to give him a thought and he almost died.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Adrian." A girl came running to the room. Rose turned to look at her. The girl saw her and gave her a small smile. "Hi."

She looked a lot like Adrian with the bronze hair and the green eyes. "Hi."

"I came as soon as I heard. How's he?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. The doctor said he'll need time to recover but he'll be fine."

The girl sighed in relief then she scanned Rose. "I'm sorry, I'm Athena Adrian's sister."

"Hi, I'm.."

Athena cut her off with a smile and nod. "I know. You're Rose, Adrian told me about you, so he finally convinced you."

"You know about me?" Rose asked surprised.

Athena nodded. "Sure a thing. You're the girl who put Adrian under her spell and caused all the changes he had lately. Thank you for getting to him on time or.." But she didn't continue.

Her phone rang and she said she'd to answer and left the room. Rose sat back on her chair and sighed. "Now you're making me feel worse."

"Sorry." He murmured and she looked up at him.

"You're awake finally. How're you?"

He had a weak smile. "I don't know. I'm very tired and hungry and thirsty. I thought I died when I saw you."

Rose chuckled. "No, not really. And you can't die now or I'd lose my date you said you'd take me to."

"You'll come in a date with me?" He asked surprised.

Rose nodded. "Apparently. But as we said, only one date."

He sighed. "Three."

"One."

"Three."

"One."

"Fine let's make them two. The second one would be in the Valentine's day." Adrian said trying to negotiate.

Rose sighed and nodded. "Fine and then you'll stop doing all that crazy stuff like stalking me."

Adrian nodded. "Fine."

"And you wouldn't hurt yourself like you did with all the alcohol and drugs and the no eating thing."

"But.."

"I'm serious Adrian. You almost die today 'cause of that. You wasn't partying 'cause you know how to party. That was almost a suicide."

"I was sad. I was trying to forget."

"Is it 'cause of me?" She asked.

He nodded sheepishly. "Though nothing worked. Except me almost dying to let you accept my offer."

She glared at him and then chuckled. "You're crazy. You can't do that every time you were told no."

"I don't. It's just for the One. I told you that." He said. "So when can I take you to our first date?" He smirked.

"When you're fine enough to do it. You need to recover first." She told him. "And by the way, who else did you tell about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister Athena, she just came and apparently she know everything."

Adrian laughed. "That's Athena. My sister. I can't not to tell her."

Rose sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Do you have a sister?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I've two brother though. Dimitri and Mason."

"Dimitri? Isn't that a weird name?"

"His mother is Russian. Mason and my mother is American. But that's not the point, we're the best of brothers and sister."

He nodded. "I understand. The family is very important."

She nodded to him as Athena entered the room to give her brother a very tight hug. Then she started lecturing him.

Rose stood up and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, since you're okay I'll leave. I'll come to see you tomorrow. Just don't do anything stupid."

He nodded. "Sure. Anything for you, Rose."

She flushed and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Athena."

Athena nodded. "Nice meeting you too, Rose."

"Have a nice day." She said before leaving the room.

"Adrian Alexander Ivashkov, now I understand why you fell for such a girl." Athena said.

Adrian grinned. "Well, sis. You can't blame me. She's so catchy."

Athena nodded. "Indeed. Just don't mess everything with her."

"Are you crazy? No way." He said and smiled happily thinking about the beautiful girl who just saved his life.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey." Rose said walking to Adrian's room.

He smiled. "Hi." It was Saturday morning so she didn't have any classes.

"How do you feel?" She said putting the chocolate box on the table next to him.

"I'm better now thanks to you."

"I hope you like chocolate." She said sheepishly.

"I'd love anything you bring. Thank you so much."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She said then handed him a file. "I copied the lectures you missed. I hope my notes aren't complicated."

"Are you kidding? It's perfect, thank you."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"Have a seat, please." He said.

"I don't want to bother you, I just came.."

"You're not bothering me at all. Please have a seat. I'll share the chocolate with you." He said with a smirk.

She smiled and sat on the chair next to him. "Okay." Then she looked around. "I thought Athena would be here."

"She left very early in the morning. I told her to have a rest and come later. She was tired."

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure she needed it."

He nodded taking the chocolate box from the table and opened it. He looked up at her. "I'm going to say something and you'll feel very guilty but it's okay. Don't be."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean Ivashkov?"

"This is chocolate, right?" She nodded. "And they have almonds and filberts in them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I've a very severe allergies to both of them. That means one almond and boom I'm dying."

She looked at him openmouthed. "You're not kidding, are you?"

He shook his head with a grin. "Not at all."

"Okay, I feel so horrible now."

Adrian shook his head. "I told you not to be. Seriously Rose. It's okay."

"I came to check on you not to kill you."

Adrian chuckled and nodded. "I know and I believe you. I told you not to feel guilty. For real Rose."

"Okay, do you've any other allergies I should know about?" She asked.

"Well, I've allergies from rubber so I can't use condoms." He said with a grin.

Now Rose's jaw was on the floor. "Okay, that's weird and awkward. Did you just say..?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did. It happened lately though. I didn't have it before."

"You're kidding, tell me we're not talking about that."

He chuckled. "C'mon, it's a medical condition. I stopped having sex since then."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yes. I wasn't going to let a random girl carry my baby or anything like that."

"Adrian, you're 100% crazy."

He nodded. "Yep. I'm totally crazy about you."

"Since when you've that allergy?"

"Since last year."

"Okay, that's awkward. Change the subject please."

"When can we go to our date?"

She shrugged. "When you're better?"

"I'm better."

"No, you're not. I can't go in a date with you attached to 83 wires and 72 tubes."

He looked at her and laughed. "Oh, Rose. You're amazing. More than I've ever thought you're."

"Well, thank you. I guess. That doesn't change the fact that you're still the incarnation of Casanova."

"I'm not." He said offended.

"Yes, you're."

"I'm not. I just told you I didn't have sex since last year."

"That 'cause you couldn't use condom and you didn't want to have any babies."

"Who said that? I do want to have babies but I want them to be our babies. Mine and yours." He said.

She glared at him. "You're a jerk." She said and left the room.

"Rose." But she was gone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next day Adrian left the hospital, he asked his sister to take him directly to Rose's house.

He knocked on the door. "Coming." Called Rose from inside.

She opened the door to find him behind her door smiling. "Hi." He said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"The doctor released me this morning. I came here right away."

"Why?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Because of what happened yesterday. I didn't understand. You got mad and all."

"Maybe you should go to your house and have some rest."

He shrugged. "I can't."

"Why?"

"My sister drove me here and she left. I'm a sick man all by myself."

She sighed. "George took my car, he'll be back soon though. C'mon in."

He smiled and entered thanking her. She walked to the kitchen. "Do you need something to eat or drink?"

"A beer?"

"I'll make some green tea." She said ignoring him.

"Where's everybody?" He asked. "Don't you've friends living with you?"

She shrugged. "They went to the church for the Mass."

"Oh, I see." He said. "And you don't go."

"I'm not into those things." She said as she put two mugs on the counter while boiling some water.

"What happened Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday." He said.

"When you used your line that said, I want to have a baby with you?"

"I said babies and it wasn't a line. It was the truth."

She shook her head. "Not an Adrian's thing."

"I told you, people do change."

"Not that change." She said.

"When they find the One, they do." He told her.

She sighed. "Adrian stop harassing me. I said I'll go to the Valentine's with you. And you'll stop bothering and stalking me after that."

"Let's just go to the date first and you promise you'll let me take you twice."

She sighed murmuring something about his memory and stupid negotiation.

She put the tea in front of him and sat on a chair to read a book. "Rose."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said simply.

She looked up at him with shock. "Adrian.."

"I'm serious. I love you and I want you to believe that. I'll do anything to prove it."

"Stop stalking me then." She told him.

"That's not fair. You're pushing me and denying me any chance."

"Deal with it." She said with someone knocked on the door. She sighed getting up to answer.

Adrian stayed in the kitchen till he started hearing weird things. "I said get out." Rose was saying to someone.

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you, Ralf. We're done."

"No, we're not."

Adrian came out to see what was happening. "Is something wrong?"

They both looked at him. Ralf was surprised then angry. "Who's that?"

"None of your fucking business. Leave my house now." She shouted at him.

"I'm not leaving. Is that the new guy you fuck with?" He asked.

"You don't have any right to question my relationships. You're out of my life since you cheated on me with that slut."

"And what do you call yourself?" Ralf asked with a smirk.

"I call myself Rose Hathaway the girl that don't want anything to do with you."

"You heard her now leave." Adrian said stepping closer to them.

"And what are you going to do if I didn't do such a thing?"

"You don't want to know." Adrian hissed dangerously but Ralf punched him.

In normal situation Adrian would block the move easily and punch him back but he wasn't normal he was sick and just got out of the hospital.

"You bastard." Rose shouted and Ralf slapped her.

"Don't ever call me that."

Rose was so angry that she broke a bottle of glass and threatened Ralf with it. "Get out or I swear to every god you know that I'll kill you."

Ralf stepped back when he saw her reaction and left.

Rose closed the door and helped Adrian to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hit my head. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." And she walked with him back to the kitchen.

"What just happened?" He asked her after a while of silence. "Who was that?"

"My ex." She said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry he slapped you. I'd do more but.."

She nodded as she handed him a pack of ice for the punch he got. "I know, you still didn't recover. It's okay. I understand."

"When are we going to press any charges?"

Rose shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm not pressing any charges."

"Are you crazy?"

She shook her head. "I'm not crazy."

"Yes, you're. He came to your house insulting and slapping you, Rose. You're very crazy if you didn't do a thing."

She shook her head. "I can't. I wish I could."

Adrian looked at her with eyes that could see through her soul. "It's not his first time, isn't it?"

Rose tilted her head down with shame glaring at the floor.

"Answer me, Rose. I'm not going to judge."

Rose shook her head. "You can't tell anyone, Adrian. Please."

Adrian walked to her holding her hands. "I'm not going to tell a soul Rose but what's going on? Tell me. I'll do anything to help you. Please." He said and pulled her to a very tight hug.

Rose broke and started crying very hard. "I want to do anything to stop him, but I can't. I really can't."

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine." He was saying that while rubbing circles on her back.

She shook her head. "No, nothing will be fine. I'm messed up. Everything is messed up and I can't do a thing."

"Tell me what's going on, Rose? Let me help."

"You can't." She said shaking her head.

"Try me. You'll be surprised of how much I can do for you and only you."

She looked behind him to the window where she saw Lissa and Christian coming. "Let's go to my room. My friends came." She said and pulled him to the stairs.

He followed her to there and she closed the door behind them and locked it.

She sighed and sat on the bed. "Rose, what's going on?"

"If Lissa saw me crying she'd know what's going on and she'd call Dimka."

"Dimka?"

"My brother Dimitri." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's over protective and bad things would happen." She said.

He sighed and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Rose, tell me. What's the problem?"

She shook her head. "It's complicated."

"Well, I can understand." He said.

She shook her head getting up to stand next to the window.

"Rose you can't push me. Tell me what's going on?"

"Rose, we're home." Lissa called from near the door.

"Hey." Rose called like she was okay.

Lissa tried to open the door but she couldn't. "What's going on?"

"Nothing?" Rose said suggestively.

Lissa snorted. "Yeah right. Enjoy." She laughed and walked away from the door.

"Now can you tell me what's with that bastard?"

"He.. has things."

"Things?"

"Things to blackmail me. To threatened me with." She explained.

"What do you mean? What things?"

Rose flushed and looked away.

"Rose, what things?"

"Videos for the time we were together." She said and started crying again. "I didn't know he was recording that till we broke up."

Adrian took her to his arms as she cried. "Oh my god. That bastard."

"He impregnated me accidently. And when we found out he told me if I didn't have an abortion he'd put the videos in the internet. Porn videos."

Adrian took her closer to him as they sat on the bed. She was crying hard. What Ralf did to her was hurting her even after all that time. "What did you do?"

"I'd the abortion and broke up with him. Of course he refused to leave me alone and would come to harass me every once in a while but I can't do anything. I can't embarrassed my family with such a thing. So I keep it to myself."

"That's why you're single?" Adrian whispered.

"Well, partially 'cause I don't want to get hurt and partially 'cause that would 'cause more problems with Ralf. Things I don't want to happen." She whispered.

"I'm really sorry Rose. I really am. I didn't know you were suffering and I didn't make it easy at all."

"You didn't know and you'd not guess." She whispered.

"Still. I can't believe I was hurting you like that. I'm deeply sorry."

She nodded. "Apology accepted."

He smiled weakly and kissed her hair. "I won't hurt you again Rose. I promise. I'll do anything in my power to make you happy. I'll do everything to keep you safe. I promise Rose even if I lost my life trying."

She looked up at him to see that he meant every word he said. Every promise he swore to do. His eyes were showing that he was deeply sincere.

Adrian wiped her tears gently before taking her closer to his chest. She lay there with him on her bed. They were silent. Saying nothing. Just cuddling together as they joined their hands.

Rose for the first time in a very long time felt safe. Feeling some peace after all that time, it wasn't long till sleep found her between Adrian's arms. He also didn't took a lot of time before falling asleep as well. He felt happy and more than satisfied with his Rose cuddling to him sleeping between his arms though he felt a lot of pain for what she was suffering.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Okay, that's done.**

**I hope you're not bored.**

**And I hope more you didn't hate me for Dimka being her brother. I wasn't up for fights over Rose's heart. I mean she has a lot to deal with.**

**Review please and I'll have the next chapter soon for you guys.**

**Much much love,**

**Dr. Rose Hathaway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you guys for all the reviewing and to my amazing reviewer..**

**Answer-the-door, krgrrah, Demi, hotxdangerous, katherinesilvasweet**

**You guys are soooooooooooo amazing for sticking around and reviewing such amazing reviews.**

**I'm liking them and I felt like I want to update every day when I see them.**

**I just want to say to Krrgrah {{ 'cause she/he isn't a member here so I can't answer by a messagae that I really appreciate the review and I'm going to fix my mistakes in the next chapters**

**And about Lissa I think you're totally right. **

**As for Demi {{ thaks alot for the review }} I'll finish it by Tuesday I promise.**

**And I've 2 chapters today just for you guys 'cause you're making my day perfect.**

**And here's Chapter 4..**

**I'm so exciting, are you?**

**Now, read enjoy and review.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I Hate You, I Love You**

Chapter 4 :

"Rose, Rose open up." Eddie was calling as he knocked on Rose's door. Almost smashing it.

"Go away." Rose mumbled sleepily.

"Mason has been calling you for two hours."

"He can call me on my cell." She said.

"Yeah, he did and still does. And you couldn't know 'cause you left your cell in the kitchen."

Rose sighed getting up from the bed. Surprisingly Adrian wasn't disturbed at all.

She couldn't believe that.

She walked to the door unlocked and opened it. "What?" She glared at Eddie.

Eddie tried to enter the room but she stopped him. "Where are going Castle?"

"Do you've somebody here?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"None of your business. Give me my cell." She said narrowing the gap of the door so Eddie couldn't see sleeping Adrian lying under her blanket.

He shrugged and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He said while he left downstairs calling. "Guys, it's official, she's someone in her room."

She sighed closing the door as she heard Christian asking. "Were they doing the naughty?"

Eddie laughed. "I don't know. She came out fully dressed."

Rose sighed and locked the door behind her. She walked back to lay next to Adrian on her bed.

He felt her and shifted closer. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Taking my cell from Eddie." She said. "Mason was calling for two hours."

He wrapped his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest and sighed in relief. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"What?" She asked shocked looking at him.

"I don't have my car to go back to my apartment which is a total mess by the way. And the doctor told me I should have someone taking care of me during that."

Rose chuckled. "Poor you."

"C'mon I'm serious. I'll behave just don't kick me out. I'm really exhausted."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just don't do that puppy eyes of yours." She said that while reading Mason's texts. "Now silent 'cause I need to call Mason."

Adrian nodded as he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him again. He didn't want risking Rose changing her mind about him staying with her.

"Hey Mase." Rose almost shouted to the phone. "I'm sorry I was asleep. I missed you too. Lots and lots." She giggled.

Adrian loved the voice of her giggles so he started stroking her hair. She didn't mind.

"How're you doing with your classes?" She nodded then laughed. "I'm serious. Okay, I'm doing good actually. And yeah I feel better after the cold I'd."

"What about Dimka?" Her eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding?" She nodded. "Okay, okay. Yeah fine. Of course. I'll take care of everything just come in your time. Sure. Love you too. Big kiss to you and another one to Mia." She giggled again. "Bye." And she ended the call.

"Everything okay?" Adrian asked.

"I'm a very bad sister." She murmured in his chest.

"No, you're not."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm. Dimka's birthday is the Friday after the next and I totally forgot that they're coming."

"They are?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's coming. We're making a surprise party for him and Mason called to be sure I didn't forget. Dimka thinks it'd be a normal family night since dad is coming too."

"You didn't forget that the Valentine's is next week, did you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I'm fulfilling my promises and I'll go with you."

He grinned then turned serious. "You know Rose, I don't want to force you. If you're not ready I can wait."

She shook her head. "No need. Just come to pick me at six p.m., okay?"

He nodded. "Gladly, your highness."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Adrian woke up the next day to find that Rose's side of the bed was empty though she left him a note.

[Good morning, Sleepy head.

I hope you sleep good.

I left to my classes but I'll be back for lunch with some food.

There's some breakfast in the kitchen and I left some fresh clothes for you in the bathroom.

Don't worry they're not mine :)

I'll see you later,

Rose.]

"That's not fair why she left?"

"I actually came." Rose said getting out of the bathroom with a long-sleeved sweater to her mid-thigh and a pair of shorts with a very wet hair. Adrian's mouth was open and he was so liking what he was seeing. "Seeing something you like?" She smirked.

"A lot." He said.

"Good 'cause that's the only thing you're gonna get." She teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you go to your classes?" He asked trying to look away.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I came back for lunch but you were asleep so I went back to the campus where I found out that they canceled all my afternoon classes so I came back."

"Canceled?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there was a lot of rain and a small fire in the building. That's why I needed a shower. I came very wet." She said that and slid next to him in the bed. "It's too cold out there with all that rainy weather."

"Well, you can always cuddle next to me." He suggested.

"Nice try but no thank you. You've to eat and drink something. It's been almost 24 hours since you last ate."

"But the food is very tempting." He complained.

She laughed. "But you've to. Listen I already has a fire on the living room and it's so warm there. We can sit there and eat something." So she jumped off the bed pulling her skinny jeans on. "Don't be late." She said and left the room.

Adrian sighed and left the bed. He took a hot shower, put on the fresh clothes and went down stairs.

"I'd say those are mine but.."

Rose looked up at him from the couch and giggled. "Those are yours. Athena dropped them this morning."

Adrian grinned. "And that's why I love my sister." He said and sat on the couch next to her. "It's warm here, did you make the fire yourself?"

She nodded. "Yep, none of my friends came yet. They didn't have their classes canceled 'cause my building is the only one caught the fire. So it's just us. and since it's not you who made the fire then I'd be the one who made it."

"Thank you." Adrian said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She said with t a smile.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Adrian left to his apartment that night but he kept seeing Rose and drop by her house to talk or hang out.

It was Thursday night and he brought some pizza for them to eat when he saw a man talking to her at the drive way.

"Listen to me and listen carefully 'cause I'm not accepting any excuses or objections or those lovely videos I've for you would be everywhere." Ralf said and Adrian froze.

"Are you crazy? Why don't you just leave me alone?" She said.

"I'd if you weren't fooling around with that stupid womanizer. If you want to be fucked then I'll do it. Saturday night." He said with a smirk.

Adrian approached them. "What's going on here?"

Ralf looked at him blankly. "None of your business."

"Leave." Adrian said dangerously.

Ralf shrugged and left after shooting a look at Rose.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Do I looked okay?" She asked.

"Tell me what's going on, Rose?"

She shook her head. "I'm done talking." She said and left inside but Adrian sighed and followed her.

"Rose." He said entering the house.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked him.

"Where's Rose?"

"In her room." Eddie said. "But I don't advice that you go there."

"Thank you." Adrian said and ran to Rose's room. He knocked and knocked till Rose opened the door to him.

"Adrian please."

Adrian pushed her gently inside and entered the room closing the door behind them.

She sat on the bed tiredly and he sat next to her wrapping and arm around her shoulder. She felt like pushing him away, like she was disgusted of all the men in the world but she couldn't. She felt for no obvious reason that she was safe. More than safe actually.

He ran his fingers in her silky hair. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose started crying when she heard his gentle voice, his lovely tone. The worry in his voice told her he was dying just to help her but he couldn't. Nobody can.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He told her.

"But.." She tried to object.

He shook his head resting a finger on her lips. "No buts. Do you trust me?"

Rose looked at his emerald green eyes then nodded. "I don't know why but I do trust you."

"Then believe me when I say it'll be more than fine. It'll be great." He said.

Rose shook her head. "No, it won't. Ralf want me to be his Saturday night and all of that 'cause I was hanging out with you."

"That bastard. I'm not going to let him touch a hair of you let alone being with you."

She shook her head. "You can't mess anything. He'll put my videos everywhere."

"I won't mess anything. I promise."

"Please Adrian don't do a thing. Please. I'm begging you."

He nodded. "Don't worry Rose. I'll do anything for you." He said and kissed her hair.

She looked at him sheepishly. "I can't go to our date tomorrow. I'm sorry. I don't think I can do it. I wanted to but I can't. Not anymore."

Adrian took her closer to him. "It's okay. I told you no pressure. Just don't worry."

She nodded to him. "Can you stay?" She asked. "It'll be better if you stay here tonight."

He nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, Rose." He said.

She pulled away and lay on the bed then took his hand in hers. "Come here." She said and he obeyed.

She cuddled closer to him resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and arm for the whole time till she fell asleep.

He quietly left the room for a while then came back again to sleep next to her.

The next morning he left her to the classes as she thought but it wasn't his destination.

She on the other hand was to so depressed to even be able to move.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**I know it's short compared to the others but I'll make it up for you guys.**

**You'll like what's coming next, I promise.**

**I'll posted after my exam today. two hours from now :)**

**Now to the button down there.**

**Make my day and review.**

**Much much love,**

**Dr. Rose Hathaway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, I just came out of my final exam,**

**I hope I'll have good grades for it**

**Okay, and here is Chapter 5.**

**I love this one. I totally enjoyed writing it.**

**I just hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

**{{ this is a gift for whoever like Adrian so much 'cause I surely do.**

**Read and Review.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I Hate You, I Love You**

Chapter 5 :

Saturday afternoon Rose was getting ready to see Ralf. He threatened her if he didn't like anything it'd be very bad for her.

So she had to look perfect. And she did.

Wearing a knee-length one-shoulder red dress, tight to the hips and started loosening under it. Red high heels and smoky make-up.

She'd to stop crying to be able to do such a thing which was hard for her. She felt sad for skipping the Valentine's with Adrian but she couldn't do it. Not with all the Ralf thing.

In fact, she was going to wear the same dress for that occasion if she didn't cancel it.

She made her hair into beautiful neat yet sexy curls and then she was done.

Eddie knocked on the door. It was only them since Christian took Lissa to a romantic getaway for the Valentine's.

"Hey there. You look smoky." He said brotherly.

She smiled weakly to him. "Thanks."

"Your ride is here." He said.

"My ride? Okay thank you." He nodded and left.

She took her purse and left downstairs. "Enjoy." Eddie said as she passed by the door.

In front of the house a limo was waiting. Ralf in a limo? Yeah right.

She shrugged and walked to the black limo. The door opened and Adrian came out.

She gasped. "Adrian, what are you doing here?"

Adrian smiled. "You look amazing. Great. Beautiful."

"You still didn't answer my question." She said.

"I came to take you to a date since your bastard ex can't make it." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Adrian took a bag from the car and handed it to her. "That's everything he'd for you. Every tape and every picture. Nothing left with him. And you'll find a very interesting tape if you want revenge. Which I recommend."

Rose gasped. "You're not kidding, tell me you're not kidding."

He shook his head. "I'm for sure not kidding."

She screamed and jumped to his arms taking him off guard. "Oh Adrian, thank you thank you thank you thank you lots and lots and lots."

Adrian chuckled hugging her back. "You're very much welcome, Pretty Girl."

"Oh god, I can't believe this. I'm so happy. And I'll be happier when I burn them."

He smiled. "I can arrange that." Then he sighed and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Listen Rose, you got hurt a lot and I didn't make it easier for you so here is the deal. I'm giving you the opportunity to leave. I'm freeing you of your promises. You don't have to come to a late Valentine's date if you don't want to."

She looked at him deeply. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Deadly serious. We'll be friends if you want to. I don't want you to suffer more. You'd more than enough."

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What if I didn't want to? What if I'm loving going in a date with you? And maybe another one and another one?"

Adrian looked at her. She was smiling playfully but she was serious. He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then we're going to have lots and lots of lovely amazing romantic dates for the rest of our life together."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "And maybe more." He said before he pressed his lips to her and she moaned as she kissed him back.

"The best kiss ever." Adrian whispered to her before he helped her to the limo that took them to their first date.

"Can we burn them before we do the date? I'll like it that way." She told him.

He smiled. "Wish granted." Then he turned to the driver. "Adam, you heard the lady."

Adam nodded. "Yes, Mr. Ivashkov."

Adrian then closed the gap between them and turned to Rose. "You look amazing. More than beautiful and sexy and chocolate and candy and delicious."

Rose giggled. "Is that one of your lines?"

He shook his head. "I don't usually say such a thing. Believe me."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To burn those." He said eyeing the bag.

"I mean after that." She explained.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"Tell me. Please." She said.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"I do trust you but I want to know." She said.

Adrian handed her one of the two champagne glasses he was pouring and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Then relax and enjoy."

She sighed. "I hate you."

He laughed. "I'm sure you don't."

"I used to be."

"Yet that's not true anymore." He told her.

After they went to somewhere and burned everything they'd, Adrian took her to the limo and they rode it to the pier where a lot of boats, watercrafts, cruisers and yachts were.

"Wow." Rose said looking around after Adrian helped her out of the limo.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing. The place, the atmosphere. It's perfect."

"Well, maybe you'll like what's next then." He said holding her hand and leading the way.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Nowhere. We're already there." He said with a smirk.

"Where?" She said looking around.

Adrian motioned at a big boat in front of them. "Rose, this is The Rosemarie."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He chuckled helping her to the cruiser. "I'd it last summer after I met you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I already knew your name but you were gone for the summer so.. I didn't know what to name it at the beginning but then I thought, what's better than your name. The Rosemarie."

Rose looked away and flushed. "That's.. amazing." She was short in words.

Adrian smiled while cupping her cheeks. "You're the amazing."

"But I don't want you to do a lot. I was going to like a sandwich on the beach with you."

Adrian shook his head. "Not tonight. It's our first date, I want it to be perfect, just like you. Though I know nothing can get to your perfection."

She flushed. "Adrian stop. You make me shy."

Adrian chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's good. It means you like me."

She giggled and rested her hands on his hands. "Well, it's hard not to, Mr. Ivashkov. Apparently you did a lot of changes."

Adrian nodded with a smile. "It's all 'cause of you. You rock my world, Rose."

Then music were played and Adrian kissed her hands. "Will you honor my with this dance?"

She nodded. "I'd love to."

After dancing for several songs they needed someone to take them out of their small world. A waiter came and cleared his throat.

Adrian turned to him. "I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Ivashkov but do you want us to delay your dinner?"

"What do you think my lady?" Adrian asked Rose.

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "It's better if we eat now." She got closer and whispered to him. "I couldn't eat for the whole day, you know 'cause of the situation." And she flushed.

Adrian chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry for not noticing." He turned to the waiter. "We're coming."

The waiter nodded and left. "Adrian what's all of that about?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing. I forgot what I ordered."

"Liar." She accused.

He laughed and nodded. "Yep. Now let's go we need to feed you."

"Tell me you've something good there." She said as he led the way to the table at the upper level of the windage where a two-person table was set. Candles were everywhere, on the table and around it.

"What do you think?" Adrian asked as she scanned the scene.

"I love it." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned happily and took her to the table. He pulled the chair for her and let her sit then he sat across from her.

The waiter came to pure some wine in their glasses and stepped back. "I hope you're hungry." He said as he gave them the small menus. A special ones.

Rose looked at the menu then to Adrian. "Do you want me to order whatever there and it'll be on the table?"

Adrian nodded. "Exactly. But.." He said taking the menu from her. "Since I know you very well and since you didn't eat for the whole day just like me I'd say that we're hungry." He gave the menus back to the waiter. "We'll have everything there."

The waiter nodded and left. "Adrian! You're crazy! I can't believe you."

Adrian laughed, to Rose it was like something beautiful and warm, like chocolate and velvet. "I'm crazy about you." He said and joined their hands together.

Rose blushed while playing with their linked fingers.

"Don't worry. I don't want you to say anything. It's just that I was dying to say that to you since we first met." He smiled warmly. "Say that you don't hate me like you used to do and that would be more than perfect."

Rose looked at him and he seemed serious. "I don't hate you like I used to do."

He grinned. "See, that wasn't hard. And I'm glad for that."

Rose looked at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that all of that. I wouldn't expect such a thing. I didn't think I would go in a date with you. I mean real date not just coming to take my notebook."

Adrian laughed. "I'm glad you did that by the way so we can have this amazing date together. Really Rose, even after that I changed more and more, you taught me a lot of things. You showed me and still do a lot of meanings of this life. A lot of love. I never knew a girl like you, my family's member are exceptions. And you, you're a whole different world. You're a universe all by yourself."

Rose smiled fighting her tears. She felt so loved, so important, so amazed and precious.

She stood from her chair still holding Adrian's hand. He looked at her confused till she came and sat on his lap. His smile became bigger as he wrapped his arms around her. "You better stick to your opinion about me." She warned him playfully before kissing him deeply.

He felt it was heaven, his own adorable heaven. When they pulled back he rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "Rose, my amazing Rose." He was saying her name, every letter like it was a prayer to him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm deeply madly a lot in love with you." He said with everything he'd.

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

Maybe it wasn't the same but Rose knew as the time passed that she was loving him more with every second. She felt that she might explode with all the love inside her. Her heart expanded like no heart could do.

To Adrian, from this only young woman, when she said 'I love you', it was more than enough.

They'd a very warm lovely dinner then they went to sit in the back of the boat. Adrian sat next to her and handed her another glass of wine.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head back at him. "This is perfect." He murmured.

"Hmm." She answered with a smile. She was for the first time since a very long time short in words.

And it was 'cause a very good thing was happening.

They stayed together that way. Being together. Talking and enjoying each other company.

They stayed that way till they watched the sunrise together.

"Oh my god. This is the longest date I've ever had." Rose said while they were in the limo heading to her house.

"I hope you like it." He said kissing her hand.

She nodded. "Of course I did. It was amazing, Adrian. Perfect."

"I'm more than glad knowing that you think that." He said looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

When they got to her house he went out and helped her out. Taking her hand, he walked her to the front porch.

"I'm more than thankful for this amazing night, Rose. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, I'm more thank thankful Adrian. You did a lot to me. I can't think of any way to pay you back."

"How about lunch. Tomorrow?" He asked suggestively. He didn't want to push her.

She grinned. "Sure. Pick me at 1."

He nodded happily. "Sure."

Then he linked their hands together. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome." She said and he bent down to give her a very gentle amazing kiss. He was a real gentleman.

"Good night." She said when they broke the kiss as she handed him his jacket which he gave her earlier that night when she felt cold.

"Good night." He said sweetly as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

She ran to the living room to watch him leaving to the limo. She smiled then threw her body at the couch giggling.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Adrian, that's not funny. Let me take off that blindfold." Rose complained for the millionth time that night.

It'd been a year since their first date and it was the Valentine's day. Actually to be specific they didn't celebrate the real Valentine's anymore. They were celebrating it a day later.

Adrian who was holding her not to fall rolled his eyes. "I told you, not now. You need to be patient, love."

"I hate you." She mumbled.

He laughed. "No, you don't. Now trust me and relax, okay."

She sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"One more minute." He told her.

Rose sighed again and shut her mouth. She wasn't worried 'cause she trusted Adrian with her life but she was curious.

She still remembered how their first date led to another and another and another till they became inspirable couple.

That of course made them move together in the same house. She was beyind happy. She didn't feel they were rushing. Though they were living together after six weeks of dating.

She remembered how it was when he met her family's member one by one.

First it was Abe, her father, who came earlier than what was planned. He came to her unlocked room and interrupted a making out scene.

It was so embarrassing and he was shocked seeing his little dhaughter with a man in the same bed where they were almost naked. With Adrian's hands under her thong squeezing her bare butts and the other cupping her breast.

Her dad kept glaring at Adrian and she thought he was going to bring a gun to kill him.

What she did was keeping Adrian away for the whole weekend away from her brother who didn't meet him and her pissed of father.

But of course even when Dimitri and Mason left her father didn't left and he asked her to invite Adrian for the dinner.

She obligatory did. And it was a hell of a dinner.

Adrian came dressed all classy and appropriate with some flowers for her.

Flashback..

"For you, my lady." He said handing her the flower and kissing her hand.

She took it and grinned like an idiot. "Thank you."

He was about to kiss her when her father came to the porch. "Oh Adrian, glad you make it. C'mon in." He said with a polite yet dangerous tone.

"Hi sir." Adrian said and shook his hand.

End Of The Flashback.

Her father told her to check on the dinner while they men 'talk'.

She didn't know what really happened the only thing Adrian said was that her father made it clear that he didn't want his daughter to get hurt.

In her father's language that would be, 'hurt my daughter and I'll make you wish your death to have rest'. Adrian said he wasn't going to hurt Rose so he wasn't worried about losing his knees' bones.

Of course it was nothing compared to Dimitri and Mason.

They met when she and Adrian went to visit for the summer.

Adrian said that Abe was kinder and easier compared to his sons.

"Adrian, re we there yet."

"Be patient, love. Be patient." He told her.

While he was leading her to where their date taking place he thought about the past year. How much happened. And how happy he became. Rose made him the happiest man ever.

He couldn't stand being away from her. She was smart, intelligent, beautiful and everything anyone could think of.

He remembered what her brothers' said when he met them during summer.

Abe was much lighter.

He met Mason first and things started getting really scary.

Mason explained to him how much he knew how to fight and how much prizes he won in karate and wrestling.

He explained exactly what he'd do if Adrian hurt Rose by anyway.

Dimitri was something else.

He came to Adrian with his laptop and sat next to him while Mason took Rose to have a walk.

Dimitri arranged a big folder with a very scary pictures about death and murder, it didn't help that he was a lawyer, and showed them to Adrian. He made it clearly obvious that he wasn't going to hesitate doing that or this to him if hurt Rose.

Rose told him later when he asked how Ralf managed doing all of that with her scary brothers around.

Rose told him he was the only boyfriend of her they met since she graduated from high school. That made Adrian happy 'cause she wanted him to meet her family.

It was their first anniversary and he'd a big question that he wanted Rose to say yes for.

He prepared for all of that since Christmas when they spent it with her family and spent new year with his family who were adore Rose so much.

He asked his mother for the family ring so he could now propose to his girlfriend to be finally his wife.

"We're there." Adrian said and took off her blindfold.

Rose gasped with shock. She was in Hawaii with Adrian for the Valentine's and now he took her to an amazing beach where there was a table set for them in a very privet spot.

He'd her walking on a red carpet not to ruin her sexy amazing black heels that were matching her black short dress.

He'd his hands on her bare back pressing a kiss on her lips before sitting on his chair.

They'd an amazing dinner then Adrian took her to another spot. He sighed and..

"What's it Adrian?" Rose asked noticing his worry.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

One firework bombed to the sky to give a Rose for a shape. "Wow." She said charmed by the beautiful red rose.

"Rose." Adrian started.

She looked back at him. "Yes, babe."

He held her hands and knelt on one knee. Rose gasped.

"Adrian what're you.."

"Shh, let me do it, okay?" He started then took a deep breath. "Rose, we're together for one year and god help me it was the happiest most amazing charming year in my life. I love you so much and I can't live without you. You're amazing beautiful strong and sexy and intelligent. And I'm for sure head over heels in love with you unconditionally.

"When I wake up in the morning to find you next to me it's like I'm in heaven. Your kiss is more that amazing. Your touch is what I live for. You're more to me than life itself.

So here in the same day you confess your life to me a year ago could you please answer my question?"

He opened a small velvet black box with an amazing diamond ring. She knew it was antique and she was sure it was a heritage.

"Will you, Rosemarie Hathaway, make me the happiest man ever and marry me, 'cause I promise if you do I'll live my whole life to love, cherish and respect you. I want to get old with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to be the only woman for me and let me be the only man for you. Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose had tears running along her cheek as another firework bombed in the air 'Say Yes' was written now.

She looked down at Adrian and nodded. "Of course, I'll marry you. One hundred million times Adrian yes, I'll marry you."

He nodded. "You'll?"

She nodded. "I'll."

He put the ring in her finger and got up to hug her swinging her around. He shouted. "You'll marry me."

She giggled. "Yes, Adrian. I'll marry you. I'll marry you."

Adrian shouted to the sky happily. "She'll marry me. She said yes." And he attacked her lips for their first fiancé-fiancée's kiss.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Don't you just love Adrian?**

**He's soooooooooo amazing.**

**Read and review.**

**And the next and last chapter is in the way. maybe tomorrow or the day after.**

**Much much love, **

**Dr. Rose Hathaway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is the last chapter of my first multi-chapters story.**

**I just want to wish you a lovely time reading it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think?**

**I love your reviews. It makes my day.**

**Enjoy.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I Love You, I Hate You**

Chapter 6 :

Rose's POV :

My dad was the only thing holding me not to ran to Adrian who was waiting me at the end of the aisle.

I was in my white dress ready to marry the love of my life. The only man I wanted to spent my whole life with.

Everyone was looking at me but my eyes were only for him as his eyes were only for me.

We were having the same expression, grinning like idiots but I didn't care. It was finally our wedding day.

Finally we arrived and my dad handed me to Adrian after he kissed my forehead. "Take care of her." Abe told Adrian.

"With my dying breath." Adrian said as he took my hand and kissed it. "You're more than amazing. Illegally beautiful." He whispered.

I bit my lower lip. "Thank you."

We were going to say our vows first then we'd complete with the traditional things.

Adrian started holding both of my hands in his with a very big smile spreading over his face. I didn't see him for three days and I missed him so badly much.

"Rose, it's been two and a half years since the first time I saw you. It was a fateful day, it was the day when my life changed forever.

"Of course, I could stand here and say how lucky you are to found me here waiting. The great Adrian Ivashkov." He gave me that sexy smirk as there were a few chuckles heard. "But, that would be a lie. The truth is, I was lucky to find you and even luckier that you agreed to be my wife.

"I never knew love until you. And I never had any real direction or goal until that day you walked into my life, well, it's actually me harassing you all the time but.." we were chuckling remembering how much he kept following me around while I pushed him away. "It was in that moment I realized my purpose, the reason for my existence.. you.

"You are beautiful, strong, and unselfish. You are the best person I know and I was made to love you.

"You're the home my heart's searched for, for so long. My love to you came softly, quietly, and unexpected yet it was explosive and passionate. It took my breath away and healed my soul.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise to honor you, cherish you, remain faithful to only you, and make you happy for the rest of my life and even when this life is over…I promise to love you even then. You will have my love for all eternity.

"I owe you so much, you saved me in every possible way and I want to spend every day of forever proving to you how grateful I am that you choose me. Thank you for allowing me to share you this life."

We'd tears in our eyes. He fought them but I couldn't. A tear fell and he wiped it gently with his thumb.

"Wow! You never stopped being good in words?" I whispered. He smiled to that and I started again. "Well Adrian, I think it's safe enough to say that when I first met you I didn't like you. Well, maybe hated you a little. Um why lying? I hated you a lot." Everyone was laughing including him.

"But not anymore. You were completely different from what I ever thought and that was a big surprise to me. I believe that very few people know the real you. You are charming, brave, generous, fiercely protective, and when you love…you love with everything you have.

"You are a truly remarkable man. I am so thankful I gave you a chance because god knows where I would be without you. You healed me and made me whole again. And I love you very much. With every cell in my body and with every living breath I have.

"When I was building my walls, when I couldn't trust any man, you didn't give up on me. You didn't stop trying. You broke through my walls and that was really amazing. The best thing ever that happened to me. I love and will always love you."

You could hear people sniffling in the audience from the tears that were freely falling from lots of eyes.

Then we'd to repeat after the priest.

"I, Adrian Ivashkov, take you Rosemarie Hathaway. To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer. In sickness, and in health. To love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you." He repeated, his eyes never leaving mine. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, take you Adrian Ivashkov. To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer. In sickness, and in health. To love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you." My voice cracked a few times, but I never faltered. "With this ring I thee wed." I slid the ring onto his finger, kissing his hand just like he did to mine.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

We grinned once again like idiots and George who was one of the groomsmen had to shake Adrian to remind him that it was the kiss time.

With that, Adrian stepped forward, pulling me into his arms and smashing my lips to his. My arms went around his neck as he lifted me off the ground and the crowd cheered.

We broke apart, gasping for air and turned to face our family and friends. My hand secured tightly in his as we were bombarded with hugs and congratulations.

I couldn't be happier and I knew with the look in his eyes he was beyond happy.

And then it was the party time.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Rose." Adrian started when we were dancing the first dance.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you to death, I love you with everything I have. I love you and I can never stop loving you." He said while brushing our lips together.

"Adrian. I love you more than anything. I'll give up everything for you. Even my life. You're everything I have. You are what complete us."

Adrian kept silent for a minute then he looked back at me. "What? What did you say?"

"I said you complete us." I repeated with a grin.

"Do you mean what I'm thinking of?" He asked.

I nodded. "Exactly that."

"You're pregnant?"

"Three weeks long." I said as he slid his hand on my flat stomach.

"You're pregnant." He repeated with happiness he couldn't contain.

"Yeah." I said laughing.

He wrapped his arms around me spinning me around as I giggled. "Adrian, stop. I'm gonna be sick."

He stopped swinging me around to press his lips on mine. "Thank you. Thank you, Rose. Thank you for making me the happiest man ever. Hell, happiness can't even start describing my feelings." He breathed deeply and grinned. "We're gonna be parents."

"You're gonna be daddy and I'm gonna be a mommy."

And he took me to very tight yet gentle hug.

We were in heaven.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rose walked to the living room to find her husband Adrian talking to their baby girl whom was sitting on his lap.

How much she loved this man, and how much she was grateful that she gave him his chance to give her the happiness that she wasn't believing in it till they met.

"Then what?" Emma Athena Ivashkov asked her father. Rose couldn't do anything but admiring her features. Their creation. Emma had her father's green eyes. Eyes Rose was so proud that all of their kids inherited them from their father.

"Then she took her note and left." Adrian said.

"Who's she?" Rose asked while sitting next to her husband.

It'd been fifteen years since they married, seventeen years since they met for the first time but he just seemed to get handsomer and more beautiful. He was 38 year-old very successful businessman and she was so proud of him.

"Oh, a very beautiful girl I was chasing when I was in college." He said with a smirk.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaady." Emma complained.

Adrian chuckled. "Okay, okay. Then your amazing mother.."

That when the front door opened and Dimitri Ibrahim walked in. Her oldest son. "Hey." He said and sat.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Hanging around." He said trying to be innocent.

"What have you done, Dimitri?" She glared at him.

Sara Lissa, Dimitri's twin walked in angry, and said. "He was harassing my best friend."

"What?" Rose was shocked.

"What? You didn't like what you heard mom? I bet you liked it 'cause here you're with the infamous Adrian Ivashkov?" Dimitri said lifting an eyebrow.

"Adrian?" Rose glared at her husband.

"Let the boy do what he has to do."

Sara sighed. "Like son like father. Mom that baby inside you better be a girl."

"What? You're pregnant?" Adrian said shocked. "I was trying to convince you about having another baby and you're pregnant. Just like that."

"Magical, huh?" Dimitri said sarcastically. He'd that from his mother.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"More than I can say." He said with a big grin.

"Then shut up and kiss me." She told him.

Sara laughed. "At least Jane is going to boss you around, Dimka."

**THE END**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**That was it. I hope you like it.**

**Please review and I'll ask Adrian to give you one of his famous winks. {{ I'd pass out if I got one myself.**

**By the way, I'm working on another part of 'My Guardian The Shapshifter' I'm not sure when I'll post it but just to tell you. It'd be about how they first met.**

**Also, I've an amazing thing about DimitriXAdrian.**

**Yeah, you read it right. Them being couple. I did it pretty good. But it's a guyXguy {{ Yep as in gays. It's a lot of lemon, lime and twist. I'm totally not kidding.**

**If you can handle it then wait for it.**

**It just need some work so when I post it I update it very fast so I've to finish it first.**

**Maybe after summer? I don't know.**

**Love you all,**

**Dr. Rose Hathaway :)**


End file.
